


A Beautiful Loss

by Starjargon



Series: TARDIS Files [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Could be serious, Could... be taken as TARDIS/Rory I guess, Crack?, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Loss, Other, Tragedy, could be utter nonsense, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS mourns after Angels take Manhattan and reacts to the new companion.  TARDIS POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I did it! My first drabble! I honestly- there is no excuse for this. Takes place during and after Angels Take Manhattan. I'm not sure whether this is crack or angst. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Time flowed swiftly around her, crushing her, betraying her, excluding her. She fought it, lost him, found him again, before he briefly faded away.

She was sad. No- happy. They were all together, and it was perfect.

That foul creature, the time-swallower, stole him. Time was disloyal and broken. She would- could never recover him. He was gone. Forever.

Her stray cried. Her thief screamed. Her daughter mourned. And the Pretty One was lost.

Later, when her thief and she ran and hid from the unbearable pain, she felt it. Another deceit of time.

An Impossible Girl.

She hated her.


End file.
